


Deeper, Harder

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [18]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: BItey Bloody Vampire Lovin, Biting is the new cunnilingus, Canon What Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Low-Graph Depictions of Biting, Vampire Love, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina wants Lucy to bite her harder and deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper, Harder

Mina’s ensnared by Lucy’s love, by her soft-rough kisses, insistent fingers. Lucy doesn’t force her, not ever, but there’s a certain disregard towards comfort that colours their carnal meetings. 

 

But Mina’s long lost to sanity, at that point.

 

‘Deeper…’ she gasps, fangs deep in her sensitive flesh whole body taut like a bow on the brink of release, quivering close to the peak. ‘Harder…’

 

Lucy does. 

 

Mina comes with a scream, the image of her blood filling Lucy’s mouth in the forefront of her mind, the pain-pleasure of fangs yanking at the throbbing ache in her loins, tipping her over.


End file.
